


Ja aurinko ei

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [7]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Self-Pity, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Pienistä pikseleistä ei ollutkaan muotoutunut kaksimielistä meemiä Rahikaiselta, kuten Lehto oli automaattisesti olettanut, vaan ilmoitus Facebookista. “Onnittele käyttäjää Risto Riitaoja!” siinä oli lukenut.





	Ja aurinko ei

**Author's Note:**

> Se pakollinen lukio!AU mutta pienelläsuurella angstitwistillä.  
> En omista hahmoja. Betaamaton.

Syysyö oli kostea ja lämmin, mutta Lehtoa kylmäsi. Hän kiskoi peittoa paremmin ylleen, korjasi asentoa niin, että raskas untuvatäkki taittui nilkkojen alle ja muodosti kuin kotelon jalkojen ympärille. Lehto puristi tyynyä tiukemmin rintakehäänsä vasten ja yritti epätoivoisesti kuvitella, että siinä olisi ollut joku toinen ihminen. Pimeydessä ei kuitenkaan erottunut toinen käsipari tai päälaki, vaan tyynyliina, joka päiväsaikaan oli tummanvihreä. Nyt se kuitenkin näytti mustalta, yhtä synkeältä, kuin miltä hänestä tuntuikin. Olo oli kuvaamattoman lohduton, mutta Lehto puri huulta, ettei itkisi. Ei aikuiset pojat itke, ei, vaikka kuinka haluaisi.

Päivän tapahtumat pyörivät vilkkaana päässä, mutta yhdestäkään ajatuksesta ei saanut kunnolla kiinni. Tuntui käsittämättömältä, lähestulkoon utopistiselta, että vielä aamulla kaikki oli ollut hyvin. Vielä aamulla hänen olonsa oli ollut kevyt, hän oli mennyt unisin silmin kouluun ja ollut jopa aktiivinen historian kertaustunnilla, vaikka tavallisesti hän nuo aamuauringon ensisäteet viettikin lokoisasti nuokkuen, pää pulpetilla käsivarsi tyynynään.

Vielä iltapäivällä hän oli naureskellen sopinut lähtevänsä perjantaikaljoille Rahikaisen ja Määtän kanssa, Sihvonen ja Lahtinenkin olivat luvanneet tulla mukaan. Ei Lehto Sihvosesta niin välittänyt, poika oli aivan liian puhdas ja avoin hänen makuunsa, ei elämä ollut sitä koulinut vielä yhtään, mutta Sihvonen oli Rahikaisen ystävä, joten sitä oli pakko kestää.

Katulampun kuulaan oranssi valo pyrki huoneeseen suljettujen sälekaihtimien läpi, ja Lehto unohtui hetkeksi katselemaan niitä, avasi hetken mielijohteesta ja siristi silmiään, kun pimeän korvasi yhtäkkinen valo. Niin monet yöt hän oli tuota katulamppua tuijotellut, purkanut sille sydäntään hiljaa mielessään, kun ei parempaakaan keksinyt. Edellispäivän sade oli jättänyt ikkunaan kuivuneista pisaroista katupölyn koristamat rannut, jotka vain tuntuivat lisäävän hänen melankoliaansa. Mitäs sitä maailmaa ruusunpunaisin silmin katsomaan, totuus oli aina karua ja rumaa ja jätti sydänalaan ikävän pistoksen.

Pienen ohikiitävän hetken Lehto jopa toivoi, että tuo pisto olisi ollut oikea luoti, joka veisi kaiken tämän kivun pois mukanaan. Hänetkin siinä samalla.

Lehto asettui takaisin makuulle, eikä välittänyt silmään osuvasta valosta. Puhelin lepäsi viattomana tyynyn vierellä latauksessa, ruutu välkähti ajoittain eloon uuden viestin herättämänä. Lehto tiesi, että jossain vaiheessa hänen olisi pakko vastata ystäviensä viesteihin, että häntä kaivattiin. Näin jälkeenpäin tuntui typerältä jättää vain lyhytsanainen perumisviesti juuri ennen sovittua kellonaikaa, mutta tehty mikä tehty. Ei hän alkanut tekojansa katumaan, ei ainakaan julkisesti. Hän halusi vain olla yksin ja kaukana ihmisistä. 

Ihmisistä tämä hänen nykyinen tilansa johtuikin, tarkalleen ottaen yhdestä ihmisestä; sellaisesta, joka oli ystävällisin, kannustavin ja rakastavin ihminen, jonka Lehto oli lyhyen elämänsä aikana tuntenut. Sellaisesta, joka sai Lehdon yrittämään tosissaan parhaimpansa ja olemaan parempi ihminen. Sellaisesta, jolla oli pehmeä katse ja hellä hymy ja joka kantoi nimeä Risto Riitaoja.

Kun he olivat tavanneet ensimmäisen kerran, Lehto oli itsekseen kummastellut mokomaa nimeä. Kuka perkele vihaa lastansa niin paljon, että nimeää lapsensa 2000-luvulla _Ristoksi_ , mutta ylpeydellä tuo nimensä siitä huolimatta kantoi. Oli kuulemma ollut isopaappa tai jotain, mutta ei sillä, että Lehto olisi tuollaiseen nippelitietoon kiinnittänyt huomiota. Ei, hän halusi tietoa, joka hyödytti. Tietoa, jota pystyi käyttämään aseena muita vastaan.

Tietoa, jolla pystyi pitämään muut tarpeeksi kaukana, poissa jaloista ja silmistä ja mielestä. Poissa hänen elämästään.

Toisin kuitenkin kävi, ja kuin arvaamatta he ystävystyivät Riitaojan kanssa. Tai Riitiksen, sillä Lehto ei kyennyt kutsumaan tuota etunimellä, ja sen sukunimi oli ihan liian pitkä ja vaivalloinen käytävällä huudettavaksi. “Riitis” oli sopivan lyhyt eikä mongerrellut suussa, ei harannut vastaan edes flunssassa tai kurkkukivussa. Nykyään se oli ensimmäinen sana, jota ennakoiva näppäimistö ehdotti, kun painoi R-kirjainta. 

Riitis, jonka kontaktiluettelossa hän oli nimellä Toivonkipinä. Riitis. Hänen Riitiksensä, mutta vain salaa. Ei koskaan kenenkään tietäen. Ei koskaan olisikaan.

Riitaojasta tämä kaikki kipu Lehdon ruumiissa johtui, niin henkinen kuin siitä muodostunut fyysinenkin. Lehto oli kotiin tullessaan ajatellut vain vaihtavansa nopeasti hiutuneen bändipaitansa johonkin parempaan, ehkä jopa kauluspaitaan näin poikien illan kunniaksi, kun puhelin oli piipannut ja kuulokkeista pauhaava musiikki katkennut yhden sydämenlyönnin ajaksi. Sen enempiä ajattelematta hän oli napittanut mustan kauluspaidan kiinni ennen kuin avasi puhelimensa lukituksen katsoakseen, mistä ilmoitus oli tullut.

Pienistä pikseleistä ei ollutkaan muotoutunut kaksimielistä meemiä Rahikaiselta, kuten Lehto oli automaattisesti olettanut, vaan ilmoitus Facebookista. “Onnittele käyttäjää Risto Riitaoja!” siinä oli lukenut.

Onnittele? Onnittele mistä? Lehdon muistin mukaan Riitaojan syntymäpäivä oli ollut jo kesäkuun alussa, tietenkin, kun se sellainen kesän lapsi oli muutenkin rusottavine poskineen ja pehmeine hymyineen. Niin suloinen, sanan jokaisessa merkityksessä. Sydän läikähti tutulla tapaa, mutta Lehto oli jo tottunut sen huomiotta jättämiseen.

Lehto vihasi itseään, että oli avannut ilmoituksen. Vihasi itseään, että oli joutunut lukemaan sanat “Risto Riitaoja on nyt parisuhteessa käyttäjän Henrik Lammio kanssa. Onnittele!” omin silmin, nähnyt sinisen sydämen tekstin alla. Ja paskanvitut hän ketään onnittelisi, tuota Lammion heittiötä ainakaan, joka oli niin helposti anastanut hänen Riitiksensä, riistänyt suurimman ilon lähteen Lehdon elämästä.

Pelkkä muisto kirvoitti uudet kyyneleet silmäkulmiin, eikä Lehto jaksanut enää taistella vastaan. Itketään nyt sitten, helvetti. Hän oli väsynyt ja voipunut ja yhä kauluspaita yllään, ollut jo monta tuntia. Ennen niin pehmeä kangas tuntui nyt tarrautuvan ihoon, teki olon tukalaksi ja vain lisäsi ankeaa oloa. Paita oli viimeinen asia, mikä hänellä oli jäljellä adoptioisästään.

Veli-Matti Kaarna oli ollut ainoa mies, jota Lehto oli kunnioittanut, mutta niin vain oli tuokin jättänyt hänet yksin niin nopeasti kodin annettuaan. Mokomakin perkeleen paskapää, ajautua nyt rekan alle talvipakkasilla. Tavallisesti, kun Lehdolla oli ollut kamala päivä tai muuten vain kurja olo, olo Kaarna pörröttänyt häntä hiuksista ja kaapannut tiukkaan halaukseen. Lehto olisi tehnyt mitä tahansa, jos olisi voinut vielä yhden kerran avata huolensa Kaarnalle, halata ja kuulla vanhan miehen äänellä “Rakastaa, rakastaa, rakastaa” päälakeaan vasten.

Lehto ei suostunut ajattelemaan häntä enää.

Mutta Riitaojaa Lehto ajatteli, ei saanut pois mielestään vaikka kuinka yritti. Pieni ääni hänen päässään pyristeli yhä vastaan, intti vastaan ettei ollut Lehdon tapaista olla näin mustasukkainen, vaikka he molemmat tiesivät, että tällaiset ajatukset hänessä herätti ainoastaan Riitaoja. Vittujakos se hänelle kuului mitä Riitaoja teki tai kenen kanssa tämä oli, niin, ei se häntä hetkauttanut. Se vain satutti vain niin helvetisti ja sai hänet tuntemaan riittämättömyyttä, ei sen kummempaa. Kyllä hän pärjäsi, oli pärjännyt tännekin asti.

Huoneessa oli kuuma, mutta Lehto ei suostunut avaamaan pientä räppänää ja päästämään viileää ilmaa sipaisemaan poskia. Kuuma oli parempi, kuumuus tarkoitti lämpöä, ja lämpöä Lehto nyt tarvitsi. Se tuntui myös sopivalta rangaistukselta mustasukkaisuudesta ja itsesäälistä ja surusta, johon hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista oikeutta.

Jos sulki silmät, pystyi kuvittelemaan, että aika pysähtyi, ja kun tyynyä puristi hivenen kovempaa, pystyi tuudittautumaan valheelliseen turvallisuudentunteeseen. 

Lehto sulki silmänsä.

Ajatus Riitikseen ihastumisesta oli pyörinyt päässä jo niin kauan, että siitä oli tullut vakio, automaatio, joka tapahtui jo itsessään. Mielikuvat mahdollisista yhteisistä onnen hetkistä syntyivät ilman sen suurempia auttamisia, eikä Lehdolla ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin hyväksyä ne, ihan niin kuin hän hyväksyi ne hetket, kun Riitaoja tarttui häntä kädestä innoissaan ja Lehdon sydämen täytti yhtäkkinen pakahtuminen onnesta, joka kutitti jalanpohjia ja muljautti vatsan kertaheitolla täyteen perhosia. 

Oli vaikeaa palata takaisin todellisuuteen, kun pää oli täynnä ällöttävän pehmeitä ajatuksia, kuten kädestä pitämistä ja lusikassa nukkumista sylikkäin. Ruoan tekemistä yhdessä ja hiusten sipaisemista korvan taakse ennen suutelemista. Ei Lehto tiennyt mitä Riitaoja halusi tai ei halunnut tehdä, mutta hän oli valmis ottamaan kaiken, mitä tahansa vain annettiin. Oli valmis antamaan kaikkensa Riitaojan hyväksi. Hän oli epätoivoinen mies joka kaipasi salaa läheisyyttä, ja jokaiseen oljenkorteen oli tartuttava, maksoi mitä maksoi. Tällä kertaa se oli vain maksanut kaiken.

Mutta nyt Riitaoja tarttui jotakuta muuta käsistä, joku muu sai hänet nauramaan niin, että silmät siristyivät kiinni ja poskille ilmestyi hymykuopat. Joku muu teki Riitaojan onnelliseksi, ja sen tiedostaminen _sattui_. Pienen hetken hän oli lapsellisesti kuvitellut omistavansa jotain, että hänellä olisi ollut oikeus johonkin, mihin hänellä ei kuuna päivänä oikeutta olisi. Nyt hän tunsi vain lievää kuvotusta eikä voinut olla karistamatta ajatusta, että oli sillä tavalla hempeästi koskettanut jonkun toisen miestä.

Pahinta oli, että Lehto tiesi kiintymyksensä kääntyneen jo aikapäiviä sitten kunnolla r-sanan puolelle, ja se teki kivusta kahdesti kamalampaa.

Ei Lehto tiennyt kuinka kauan oli siinä maannut ja itkenyt niin hiljaa kuin suinkin oli mahdollista, mutta jossain kohtaa hän havahtui siihen, että kyyneleet olivat tyrehtyneet ja pää oli hiljaa. Olo oli kuiva viimeistä solua myöten, ja hän pystyi hengittämään taas suhteellisen normaalisti. Katulampun valo ei enää tuntunut pilkkaavalta. Kuitenkin pahan olon henkisen puolen viimeinkin väistyttyä jäljelle jäi fyysinen kipu ja tuska, mutta sen kanssa pärjäsi aina. Kaikki oli väliaikaista, sekä hyvässä että pahassa. Kipukin. 

Suu oli kuiva ja pää tuntui siltä, kuin se olisi tungettu täyteen pesusieniä ja päälle heitetty vettä. Kaikkialle koski, mahaankin. Tai sitten se oli nälkää, mutta väliäkös tuolla. Lehto tiesi kokeilemattakin, että posket olivat tahmeat puoliksi kuivuneista kyyneleistä, ja nenästä valui kirkas räkä aluslakanalle. Silmiä kirveli edelleen, ja leukaperiä pakotti. Suussa maistui vaalea katkeruus, ja tällaisena hetkenä hän oli iloinen, että asui jo omillaan. Olisi tuottanut vain häpeää, jos joku olisi ollut vierestä todistamassa hänen sydänsurujensa säälittävää manifestia.

Toisaalta, Lehto olisi ollut valmis antamaan molemmat jalkansa, jos olisi saanut jonkun vierellensä. Jonkun, joka olisi silittänyt käsivartta, silittänyt selkää. Silittänyt. Ei hänellä kuitenkaan ketään ollut, ja olisi ollut suorastaan säälittävää laittaa viestiä Määtälle tai Rahikaiselle, kun hän oli heidät jo kerran torjunut. Riitaoja ei tullut kysymykseenkään, eikä Lehdon elämässä oikein muita ollutkaan.

Yksinäisyys tuntui ensimmäistä kertaa pelottavalta, vieraalta, ei millään tapaa lohdulliselta kuten tähän asti. Siitä huolimatta hän ei voinut olla leikittelemättä ajatuksella, että etäännyttäisi itsensä ainoista ystävistään. Varmasti se sattuisi, häneen nyt tietystä ja muihinkin enemmän tai vähemmän, mutta sitten ei tarvitsisi enää kärsiä, ei tarvitsisi seurata vierestä vieraan rakkauden kukkaan puhkeamista. Se olisi varmasti sen kaiken arvoista.

Lehto käänsi kylkeään, ja seinällä olevasta peilistä tuijotti takaisin joku muu, joku, joka oli läpeensä murtunut. Joku, jota Lehto ei punoittavilta silmiltään yön hämärässä tunnistanut. Ei olisi varmaan tunnistanut päivänvalossakaan.

Mahan kurnimista ja kalvavaa nälkää ei voinut enää olla huomioimatta, joten Lehto nousi vaivalloisesti istumaan ja yritti taistella lievää huimausta vastaan. Katulamppu pisti taas ilkeästi silmään, mutta parempi valo se oli kuin kirkas hehkulamppu. Helvetti, häntä vitutti olla näin heikko. Vitutti olla niin täysin tunteidensa armoilla, ettei pään kylmänä pitäminen ja sydämen kovettaminen auttanut. Sen sijaan päässä kuukauden vanha muisto, kun he olivat Riitaojan kanssa istuneet kahdestaan lukion pääaulan lattialla opiskelemassa. Ei Lehto muista mitä he olivat niin tosissaan päntänneet, mutta kroonisen tahdon kaapata Riitaojan syliinsä hän muisti selvemmin kuin minkään muun elämässään.

Hoippuroivin askelin Lehto käveli keittiöön, puristi peukaloa kämmeneen ettei alkaisi itkemään jälleen. Hän oli loppuunkulutettu olo, sellainen, mikä tavallisesti vaati raskaan urheilusuorituksen ja jätti ruumiin pelkille maitohapoille.

Paahtoleipä maistui yhtä kuivalta kuin hänestä tuntuikin, ja katsellessaan harmaata taivasta vasten piirtyviä puunlatvoja Lehto tiesi, ettei maanantaina pystyisi katsomaan Riitaojaa silmiin.

**Author's Note:**

> Toivottavasti tää ei nyt ihan täydellistä sydänhaavaa aiheuttanut, vaikka myönnän itsekin hieman itkeneen :')  
> Miut löytää Tumblusta edelleen @too-spoopy-to-be-frukd, tulukkee puheleen!


End file.
